set_a_thief_to_catch_a_thieffandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Geraldo Lazatin
"In anything I do I try to stay true to myself because I think that's what matters most, and then the challenge is getting all these different sides of my personality to fit together in one box. It isn't an easy task. But that's basically what the end result represents." - Justin Geraldo Lazatin Gasper ('''born '''Justinian-Gérald Earl Lazatin de la Fontaine Blanchard) Is the biological son of Anna-Sophia Blanchard and Diego Lazatin, and the adopted son to Constance Gasper. He is the younger brother to Maristela and the older brother to Rosemary, James, and Susanna. He is eventually married to second wife Rhiannon Jauregui and they have five children together Emilia, triplets Teddy, Ziggy, and Matty, and Jordan, but Emilia was stillbirth and died at seven months which caused a lot of pain for both of her parents. He is also the step-father to Rhiannon's two other children June and Zion whom he has a very close relationship with. With his affair Azucena Evangelista he a daughter named Heart they were born during his relationship with Rhiannon and the stress of finding this out caused her to miscarriage. He also was married to Petra Grobglas with he has three children a son named Rafeal who was stillborn and later after they divorced had twins named Anna and Ellie. Before the birth of his twins he was dating Thai/Italian model Sarai Allegri whom he has a son named Maxwell. Background Early Life Appearance Justin is a 6'4" tall young adult man in his early 20s. He is noted as being handsome with long black hair that reaches the back of his neck that makes him look like a young James Dean, which Rhiannon comments she wishes he would never cut it. He does dyed it from time to time when he's bored and wants to change it up. He has green-grey eyes and a pierced ears, mainly wearing either a sliver stud or a small silver hoop. When going out, he wears aviator sunglasses. Tattoos # Justin and her fiancé Rhiannon Jauregui got matching tattoos on their forearms of a bottle of Cholula Hot Sauce. Personality He is known for his womanizing, but alongside this he is shown as a quiet, reserved, and kind individual. He does have a temper, often losing it over little things; as well as a workaholic, often taking on every task including his own wedding, telling Rhiannon C., "You should probably find another roommate" as he words it, as he wanted Rhiannon J. to move in with him immediately. Works Discography Albums # The Epidemic LP # Must Be Nice # These Things Happen # When It's Dark Out # The Beautiful and Damned EPs # Must Be Twice with # These Things Also Happened with # Step Brothers with Mixtapes # The Outsider # The Endless Summer Relationships Love Interests Family Friends Enemies Trivia * He doesn't seem to like chrysanthemum's. * Justin's favourite song is Living On A Prayer by Bon Jovi. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lazatin Family Category:Blanchard Family Category:YEG Entertainment